creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TacoExpress
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SPONGEBOB MIST SUICIDE LOST HIDDEN LOST TAPE MOUSE.avi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 03:42, September 20, 2011 DO NOT ADD MARKED FOR DELETION TO PAGES. 1) Not an admin, 2) New system in Betatesting. ClericofMadness 03:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (talk) 05:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice 03:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE Facebook Snuff Film has been deleted. In the future, do NOT post links to videos of graphic content. This is a PG-13 website. MooseJuice 17:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Good luck We can always use more admins for things. I hope you turn out to be good. Just be good, read the rules and remember to follow them. May the Power be with you. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 05:17, September 10, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 22:21, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: The Legend of Michigan's Dogman Yes, it is. ~CR (talk) 00:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Tacooooooooooo Creepydude42 (talk) 02:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello can you please remove my name from the rules because thats my real name heres what it said Do NOT pretend that someone or yourself is kicked (Example: ~Leviking has been kickbanned~). and i was a noob before when i used my real name and now its to late to change it and i know i am not special i just need it removed END OF STORY. dude o mighty 02:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC) It's a username code. You're not special. 02:08, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Cyanwrites (talk) 23:57, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Tats dead dunderheads footage. Tats dead dunderheads footage. I know it sounded like I left a bad opinion on dead dunderheads. But, I thought it was really original. Yet, did you know about the footage tats provided, and how did you think of dead dunderheads? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:04, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Helpful Templates Just cleared your story as it's been marked for review for a while and most issues had been cleared up. I just thought I'd share this template if you're looking to credit stories you wrote: . Simply put that at the end of any story you wrote to add a link to your name and one of our licensing terms. Feel free to message me if you have any questions about the licensing or about the site in general. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:23, April 16, 2017 (UTC)